LOTM: Decimation S4 P7/Transcript
(Ruby is seen sitting alone in the Defenders' house.) Ruby: *bored sigh*....... (Ruby sits in the chair bored before she starts hearing meowing) Ruby: Hm? (Murphy suddenly climbs up the couch and rubs himself against Ruby) Ruby: Oh hey Murphy! How you doing buddy? You bored to? (Murphy meows) Ruby: Yeah I hear ya. (Murphy looks up at Ruby before footsteps are heard coming downstairs) Ruby: Huh? Who's there? (Rose then appears from upstairs) Rose: Hey Ruby! Ruby: Rose? I thought you left with the others. Rose: Oh no I had to stay here. You need protection and I still need to watch Murphy. Ruby: *Sighs* I wish they let me go with them... I could have helped them and they could have protected me while I was helping them. Rose: Well you do need a disguise to fit in there, otherwise people would get suspicious of us. Besides, you get hang out with me and Murphy! (Murphy meows in response) Ruby: That's true. At least I got to see two good friends with me. Rose: And I'm glad to meet my follow Rose girl with me! Ruby: Hey that's right! We're both Roses! Rose: Yeah we are! (The two then high five before Murphy meows again) Rose: Aww what is it kiddo? (Murphy continues meowing) Ruby: I think he's hungry. Rose: Ah! Well then right there Murphy! I'll get you food! (Rose leaves and Ruby pets Murphy) Ruby: You got a good friend Murphy. (Murphy meows) Rose: *Voice* Oh hey Ruby! How about a bit later I got and introduce you to X and the rest of my colony! Ruby: That sounds nice Rose! Rose: *voice* Oh please Ruby, call me Rosie. Ruby: Rosie? Rose: It's what everyone around here calls me. It's my nickname! Ruby: Well. All right then. Rosie. (Rose returns a moment later with an open can and places it on the floor. Murphy goes down and starts to eat it) Rose: That's right eat up you. (Murphy continues eating as the two watch him. It then cuts to Craig who's seen sitting in his cell) Craig: Risky! Risky! (Risky opens cell door) Risky Boots: What is it? Craig: I'm hungry. Risky Boots: Hungry? Craig: Yeah. You got food on this ship? Risky Boots: Of course we got food on this ship. What do you take me for? Craig: Well you did kidnap a twelve year old child and forced him into your crew. Risky Boots: But have I done anything to hurt you yet? Craig: Not necessarily. Risky Boots: Exactly. Regardless of what you may think of me, boy, believe me I say I've met FAR worse people. People who wouldn't even think twice about ending your life. Craig: R-Really? Risky Boots: Yes. Now stay here, I'll make sure you get fed. Craig: Got it. (Risky leaves the room) Craig: Wow. What do you know? (Craig lies down on his bed) Craig: And here I thought this was gonna be a total nightmare. But if this is how it's gonna be, I think I can wait a bit longer for the others to arrive. (Risky is seen in a mess hall) Tinkerbat:... Risky Boots: What? I'm not gonna let a child starve to death. Tinkerbat:.... Risky Boots: Oh details, details. Besides. I'm starting to get a good feeling about this boy. Tinkerbat:... Risky Boots: Yes I do. I think I could make him a proper pirate. Tinkerbat:... Risky Boots: Well he does seem to have potential, despite how horrifying his power is. Tinkerbat:... Risky Boots: What do you mean his power's harmless?! His power is anything BUT! Tinkerbat:... Risky Boots: ONE MORE WORD OUT OF YOU AND I'LL MAKE YOU WALK THE PLANK! (The TInkerbat runs away) Risky Boots: Ugh! They have no idea! (Risky Boots gets the food and soon returns to Craig's cell) Risky Boots: Here. Eat up. Craig: Whoa! Is that sushi?! And is that a corn dog?! All right! Risky Boots: When you're done eating, I want to show you something. Craig: Alright! Thanks Risky! Risky Boots: No problem. Craig: This isn't poisoned is it? Risky Boots: Oh no it's not poison, trust me. Craig: Well alright, but I'll be the judge of that. Risky Boots: And by the way: Its "Captain"! Craig: Okay okay captain. (Risky stands there as Craig enjoys his meal) Craig: OH MY GOD!! Risky Boots: Good huh? Craig: Good? This is great! I expected this to taste terrible, but it's actually really good! Risky Boots: But of course. I only secure the best. (Craig soon eats the whole thing) Risky: Boots: Quick little eater aren't you? Craig: Guess I am. Risky Boots: Now that that's done. Come with me. (Craig follows Risky. They soon step outside he follows, Craig starts to see the beautiful water and various islands all around) Craig: Ooooo. (Risky and Craig are seen together behind the wheel of the ship) Risky Boots: Craig. Tell me. What do you see? (Craig looks into the distance) Craig: Uhhh, just water and islands. Why? Risky Boots: That's about the response I expected. Craig: Hey! Risky Boots: Let me tell you what I see. *Points to an island* I see danger. *Points to open water* I see adventure. *Points to another island with a temple* I see treasure lost to the ages, just WAITED to be uncovered. Craig: You... You see all of that? Risky Boots: I sure do Craig. Craig: Well, what does that have to do with me? Risky Boots: I'm going to be honest with you: When I took you, I was angry at you and wanted revenge for how you humiliated me. But now... I see potential you in boy. You've got spunk, spirit, an attitude to never give up even in the face of danger. Craig: W-Wow. You-You really think so? Risky Boots: Oh I sure do. And have you EVER thought about going on grand adventures waiting to take the most amazing riches you ever saw? Craig: I... I'll admit that does sound... Pretty cool honestly. Risky Boots: Exactly! (Craig then begins to think) Craig: But....I've still got my brother and friends to worry about. Risky Boots: You wouldn't need to worry about them anymore. Cause as of right now Craig. I want to take you under my wing. Craig: Huh? Risky Boots: I want to make you into a pirate! Craig: R-Really?? Risky Boots: Yes! You've got what it takes kid. Under my training, you could be the greatest pirate to ever hit Sequin Land since.. Well. Me. You'll serve as my first mate! And when my time is done, you'll become, a TRUE pirate King! Craig: A... A pirate king... Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 4 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts